


【K漏】盆栽观察日记（END）

by Novembersleepwalk



Series: 赤花症（K漏） [2]
Category: B站RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novembersleepwalk/pseuds/Novembersleepwalk
Summary: 赤ィ花是一种类似于花吐症的病，病征表现为从身体里长出花来。治愈方法是让喜欢的人恨上自己。





	【K漏】盆栽观察日记（END）

**Author's Note:**

> 黑帮AU，相杀设定，短  
> 是兔子太太的点文  
> 补档性质

“不好意思啊，漏儿。”

KB的语气太过诚恳，诚恳得哦漏鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，可他又如此亲昵地叫他名字，尾音的一点卷翘让哦漏更想打他一顿。

他俩是从小杀到大却怎么都搞不死对方的死对头。今天看在是在咖啡馆，公共场合，加上是KB私下约他出来，哦漏才没直接动手。

说是得了一个叫什么“赤イ花”的病，不治会死，会从眼睛里啵的一下开出朵花来，治愈的方法是让暗恋的人恨他什么的。这种东西……

“我真的觉得是你，我特别喜欢你，除了你没别人了。”

哦漏条件反射一般地抽回手，吸了口冷气。他感觉这家伙……根本不像要治病的样子。

对。他们生在不同家族没错，厮杀过无数次没错，不过……KB没掩饰过对哦漏的喜欢，也没错。

试问有哪个正常人能把挨了一刀疼得只想自闭的人按在地上来一段法式舌吻，特别是在那一刀是他捅的的情况下？！KB是不是想他他不确定，想他死倒八成是真的。

 

“漏，你的机会来了。”

“上个月暗杀我三次都没成功，心急了对吗？董事会逼你逼得紧吧？”

“这病没法药物治疗，掌控权在你手上。”

“为了不让我活下来，只好麻烦你喜欢我了。”

 

“漏，你行啊，真敢让敌人住进自己家？”KB看着哦漏把最后一个整理箱搬出客房，自己没骨头似的瘫在沙发上，耷拉的眉眼看上去倒真像个病人。

这间公寓在城郊交界处，环境一般，房租便宜，治安随缘，租客大概包括在CBD工作的PPT纺织工、穷困潦倒的长头发和一日游情侣。如果不是哦漏主动带他来，KB都不知道这人还有这么个藏身之所。

不……比起藏身之所，这地方，有那么一点点，像个家。

它足够丰满，有人的味道，没有火药味，没有铁锈味。甚至KB透过门缝看到了主卧里某个乐队的海报贴了一墙，书柜里有好几排看起来像碟的盒子，还是成系列的。

据他所知哦漏从没去过演唱会。这个会带来死亡的身份注定不能让他出现在那种地方。

“还不是因为你死缠烂打，要是让别的什么人发现咱俩呆在一起，那多刺激啊。”

KB没忍住笑了。哦漏的意思是在外面他俩在一块儿出现的话容易被一网打尽，没说错。尽管组织的运行并不完全依靠他俩，但要是人落到第三方势力手里也挺不好办的。

谁不知道这座城市里就是这两家对峙，王总是坐在王座上，可杂鱼换了一波又一波，不提防点，确实容易着道。KB早年是打架打出名的，一般没人敢惹，而哦漏至今没露过底细，有些人看着他文文静静的，猜测他手无缚鸡之力，只不过但凡有点想法的人多半会被他家的二把手萧忆情扼杀在来的路上。

KB摸了摸胸口。

手无缚鸡之力的神枪手。行吧。

哦漏把被子扔上床，出来的时候活动了一下肩膀，那双握枪的手攥着拧了拧。KB下意识坐直了一点，却没想到哦漏下一句是：“你要住多久？”

“方便帮我准备一块墓地吗？”KB问。

“不方便。”哦漏毫不犹豫地回答道。他看KB没有动的意思，想了想，又到厨房橱柜里拿出一只崭新的瓷杯，兑了温水拿过来。

KB笑嘻嘻地接过杯子：“老大，贴心啊。”

“这是看在你快死了的份上。”

“所以你快喜欢上我了？”

哦漏本来想说那你还是赶紧驾鹤西去吧，然后反应过来这……好像是个死结。艹。

 

KB的架子只端住了两天，第三天他忍无可忍地发出灵魂质问：“为什么番茄炒蛋不加糖？”

“啊？”被问到的人从厨房里探出个脑袋。抽油烟机的声音有点大，油垢大概很久没清过了。

“今天中午那个番茄，没糖。”KB说，“昨天晚上的也没有，昨天中午的也没有……”

“是没糖啊，番茄要什么糖？”哦漏微微睁大眼睛，一副无辜的样子。

仿佛那个连着两天顿顿番茄炒蛋的人不是他。

“不加糖怎么吃！”KB眼睛瞪得比他还大，“酸得你K哥落泪知道吗？”

哦漏皱了皱眉，回身看了看锅，又伸出头来：“反正今天没放糖，吃不吃你看着办。”

“吃。”

KB盯着磨砂玻璃上朦胧的人影动来动去的，然后从磨砂里走出来，把盘子轻轻放在桌上。

其实哦漏做的番茄炒蛋虽然没糖，但还是可以划在“好吃”的范畴里的。KB一边扒饭一边评估用番茄炒蛋浇死那株花的可能性。

 

自从KB来了之后，哦漏就睡不了回笼觉了。

组织那边需要他出面的工作不多，但是每次都很艰险。有时候是觥筹下的一纸交易，有时候是深夜里的一场谋杀。他生物钟准，总是会在第二天天光乍破的时候便醒来，然后发呆，不久后多半得挂掉萧忆情的电话，最后蒙回被子里，先逃一会儿再说。

KB来了就不行。他不能赖床，得起来给这家伙做早餐，不然KB会拆他房门。

徒手。

你妈的，为什么。

萧忆情的电话频率大大增加，这情有可原。谁放心哦漏和KB呆在一起，不是缺心眼就是真傻，这两个人给对方留下的疤两只手都数不过来。而且董事会也不知道KB来了——哦漏还没背信弃义到这个程度。

指针转到十点的时候哦漏蹭地一下坐起来，看见自己完好无损的房门，摸着良心想KB该不会是病情加重提前挂了，不应该啊。

因为他根本不可能喜欢KB。只是，要说恨也谈不上，谁不要吃口饭呢。反倒是惺惺相惜多一点，还有就是觉着对方趁人之危拿了他初吻，脑子有点问题。

哦漏刚打开门，就闻到一股微妙的香味。他愣了愣，正巧碰到KB从厨房里钻出来。

“没下毒。”KB很是绅士地做了个“请”的手势，透着股莫名其妙的殷勤劲儿。

桌上是刚出锅的煎饼，哦漏一眼认出那是他的半加工食品库存之一，脸就黑了：“你动我冰箱！”

“我好心给你搞早饭怎么了！”KB口头上丝毫不让，却很诚实地笑开了花。哦漏这才后知后觉自己刚才的语气不像生气，倒像被碰了玩具的小孩带点泪花的控诉。有了这个认知，哦漏立刻就能让嘴角塌下去。

在道上混了那么多年，他无疑知晓什么是攻击性的信号。

果然KB特别了解他，连忙也严肃了点向他道歉，说确实不应该不打招呼就动他东西。但是哦漏看着他这样，感觉怪怪的，摇摇头，说，没事。

KB也看着他。哦漏突然意识到哪里怪了。那双绿眼睛怪，他要被捕获了。

KB说：“我想让你喜欢我。”

 

几乎没人知道哦漏在这里有地方住，四周都是普通街区，但哦漏在离开的时候还是把门禁卡带走了。

KB要是往外跑暴露了这地方……虽说已经提前三令五申，鬼知道那家伙会不会听话。

这两天来自各方的压力明显减弱，因为都去对付据说要更名改姓的KB那家了，现在那家的话事人是个叫A路人的。但这边也没迟钝到袖手旁观。万一A路人没撑过去，下一个众矢之的的就是哦漏这边。

这次的交易地点约在一家偏僻的咖啡馆。对方是从外地来的，几个月前两边刚碰上的时候剑拔弩张，现在和他们的关系缓和了一段时间，对方便主动提出要和哦漏见一面，说有个单请他考虑一下，对方的老大也会到场。

条件是，最多一人陪同。

本来这个要求也是无可厚非，毕竟哦漏这边属于地头蛇性质的，对方初来乍到，担心一下很正常。当哦漏真的只带着一个刚转正的小朋友到场的时候，意料之中地，事情走向没有那么简单。

这家咖啡馆布局不太合理，死角太多了。哦漏随意地扫视四周，对面的表情明显不自在起来。他笑了笑，小朋友很乖地把手塞进衣兜里。

对方提要求的时候大概是希望哦漏与萧忆情同来，以便一网打尽，但他没想到这个年轻人有胆量带一个新人来。

“和你们联手灭了A路人那家？”

“事后我们两家平分，或者您六，我们四。”对方见哦漏一副思索的样子，自觉有戏，连忙补上一句，“这座城里您仍然是大头。”

小朋友“噗嗤”一声笑出来。对方脸色一变，哦漏已经站起身，反手抓着自己的椅子，一拧腰用椅子腿把他抡到了地上。

手无缚鸡之力，那也是相对于KB那种格斗高手来说的。

接下来的局面随着萧忆情带人破门而入好像变得没有悬念了。哦漏这边早有准备，对方显然没有想到在自己已经展现出足够的诚意之后他们还会这样全力地提防，此刻发起的攻击简直是明摆着从一开始就没打算谈。

看到那个穿着黑色兜帽衫的青年进来，亲昵地揽住哦漏的肩膀，和哦漏谈判的人被按在地上，嘴唇在颤，却发不出声音。

他的口型是，A路人。

有人说，得罪了KB并不可怕，因为他可能懒得跟你计较；得罪了A路人，意味着你不仅得对付这家伙背后的狙击手队伍，还得小心和他有着千丝万缕联系的那个叫做四大欠王的组织。

问题是谁能想到哦漏和A路人也有关系？这两家不是对头吗？

哦漏轻轻耸肩，A路人马上放开他。两边的人动作都很麻利，很快就把附近的埋伏全揪出来了。

“平时往死里掐，关键时刻还是老对手靠谱。漏漏啊，要不咱们合并算了。”A路人亦真亦假地感叹道。

哦漏没吭气，自顾自喝了口水，刚刚说话说得他口干。他何尝听不出A路人是在开玩笑。两家在他俩出生之前就互相看不顺眼了，明债暗债数都数不清。这次只是因为他们感受到了外来者的威胁，才同仇敌忾了一下。拿着来路不明的资助的外来者想要入主这座城，有这两家在就不可能。

“反正KB已经嫁到你家了。”

哦漏一口水差点没咽下去：“咳咳……什么鬼？！”

“哈哈哈没有啦，KB已经和组织没什么关系了，就是我们几个还当他是哥们。”

“我不喜欢他。”

“你没恨透他我都谢天谢地了。啊不对，也不能这么说。他那个病……”

“我知道。”

“噢。”

哦漏沉默了，他本来就不擅长聊天，何况是和敌对的人。A路人人挺好相处的，够爽快，当时提出要合作的时候答应得干脆。但现在看来，恐怕里面还有KB的意愿。这么一折腾，以后两家想再像之前那样死磕可就难了。

他真的很想问KB：你就那么一心求死吗？

“我一开始以为他是开玩笑的。”A路人从口袋里掏出一包烟，手一顿又塞了回去，“你不抽的是吧？”

开玩笑？到底谁在开玩笑啊……

 

哦漏倚在门口不冷不热地旁观，好像在看一场表演。但是随着咳嗽声持续的时间逐渐增长，并且神枪手那出类拔萃的视力帮他捕捉到了熟悉的鲜红，哦漏微微一怔，两步跨过去给KB拍背让他缓缓，顺便掏出手机。他瞧着KB那个对着洗手台掏心掏肺的样子，莫名有点不是滋味，于是他说道：“弄干净点行不行？”

他本来打算问KB为什么要在地盘争斗上帮他，然而这人都这样了，谁还问得下去？

哦漏正暗自自责，结果KB一抹嘴角偏过头来搞了个邪魅狷狂的角度：“我吐的番茄。”

哦漏手一抖，把本来要发去联系医生的信息删除了。

 

“我觉得它长到这里了。”有一天KB在洗手间里吐完血出来，拍着胸脯跟哦漏这么说。

哦漏抱着笔记本看动画，闻言抬头，一言不发地盯着他。

KB好像怕他不信，还专门把衬衫领子解开两颗扣子给他看。哦漏见他把那青色的血痕像荣耀勋章一样展在灯光下，本来要出口的调侃都出不来了。他忽然感到自己的胸口也隐隐疼痛起来。

“这是谋杀。”他半天才说了一句很是可笑的话，但他并不想笑。他亲手杀过很多人了，有时候为了震慑效果他可以控制自己露出那种毫不在乎的蔑视的笑，可是KB显然比他还不在乎。

“对。”看吧，这人还会接话，还一副特别开心的样子，仿佛迎接死亡是件十足有趣的事情。

哦漏说不出话。KB经常能把他噎得说不出话。这种沉默和面对A路人时的沉默是不一样的。症结不在于KB口才有多好，而在于他看过那么多垂死挣扎的人，见了一个能牵起死神的手跳弗朗明戈的疯子，就像被枪口顶住了喉咙，呼吸不了。他在潜意识里拿枪指着那个叫嚣的家伙，那个梦魇。他百发百中，没有什么能让他打偏。那家伙死了的话他就不会被困扰了。但是这个时候疯子抛弃了死神向他伸出手邀舞。死神好整以暇地鼓掌。

哦漏看见他的梦魇欣喜地将自己的手放上疯子的，说不清谁更疯狂的两个人，在漆黑的意识之海上跳舞，大声唱歌。

 

KB问哦漏要公寓楼的门禁卡。

“干嘛？”哦漏很警惕。

“我都快死了你还不给我吗？”KB躺在沙发上抱怨道。

“快死了”这句口号KB已经喊了一个月了，这期间他从只想呆在屋子里变成换着法子哄骗哦漏给他门禁卡。

哦漏一时间搞不懂他到底是真盼着出去还是借此帮他打理屋子赚他好感度。但问题是不管是哪个，哦漏都不会把门禁卡交出去。

疯子还是关着安全点，在他找到出路之前。

哦漏试了很多次，怎么都射杀不了他的梦魇。梦魇宛如活在另一个世界的他，天真善良，有些腼腆，但是提到那个疯子，梦魇便坦诚地兴致勃勃，完全无视脑门上的枪口。

哦漏颤抖着手把枪口转向死神。

“喂，你怎么回事？”

“……哎？”

“你这两天老是发呆，精神也不好。”KB的语气是全然的担忧。

“那……那是因为你做的饭不合我口味。”哦漏下意识抓了个理由。

“怎么不合了，不都是家常菜吗。”KB咕哝着，见哦漏直接趴到了茶几上，“喂……”

“清淡一点。”哦漏趴了一会儿就撑了起来，他看到KB正掏出他的小本本记东西，没忍住又趴下去了。他当时就不该逞强拿椅子抡那一下的，椅子贼他妈重，现在他腰好像有点扭着。

KB连手机都不带，就拿着个线圈本写东西。

梦魇和疯子天天在他脑子里跳舞，他那根弦都快被踩断了。他瞄到过那个本子，KB的笔迹很好看，但他没看清过本子的内容。那是个承载了各种各样美好想象的魔盒。

如果他们不是生在黑暗就好了。

如果KB没得这什么鬼病就好了。

那样说不定他可以追KB试试。

“喂。”

哦漏慢吞吞地起来。

看到哦漏神色由困顿过渡到烦躁，KB慢慢缩回手。

他说：“我不想真死在这，给你添麻烦。”

“我不嫌麻烦。”哦漏说。他不困了。

“到时候可以托路人把花送回来。”KB笑道。

哦漏说：“你不问我我为什么会爱上你吗？”

KB愣愣地看着他，极少见地凝视着他。半晌，KB说：“你哭什么？”

 

哦漏搬了出去。

其实也就是出去住个三五天，因为他们和A路人联手把外来者收拾了，事务一时间有些繁多，他不可能经常出入这栋公寓楼。在过去几年KB的不懈跟踪发掘之下，这已经成为他最后的秘密住所了，他可不想把它断送在别人手里。

哦漏以为KB这次会说“我都快死了你还往外跑这次是真的要死了好吗”，但他没有。

“你怎么不着急呢？”哦漏走之前终于没忍住问了他。

KB在门口踢着拖鞋，聊表送行之意，看起来心情很好，笑着说：“我已经得到证明了。”

然后他凑上去，在哦漏反应过来之前拽下碍事的口罩，嘴唇贴嘴唇地吧唧了一下。

哦漏居然没有揍他。

……反正也打不过。

这是他们第二次接吻。

 

“漏漏，你回去吧。”

哦漏一顿，抬头看向A路人：“你说什么？”他们在A路人家吃早饭，过一会儿还得见人。

“昨晚你梦游了。”他没有被做出来的声势吓到，“差点把我的人崩了。我倒是很想问，你是怎么做到在梦里拉开保险栓的……”

哦漏默不作声。

“你昨晚那样子，真是，我看了都有点瘆得慌。要不要我介绍个好的心理医生？这边的事，我看萧忆情也能处理，不用你在这儿呆着。”

“噢。”哦漏感觉自己整个背部都僵了，“我吃好了。”

出去的时候萧忆情还没走。见哦漏来了，萧忆情摘下耳机对他笑了笑。两人是多年好友、同伴，萧忆情很少对他露出这种安抚性质很强的表情。哦漏张口刚要问，萧忆情便站起来，“你枪呢？”

“没带。”毕竟是在A路人的地盘，他得有最起码的信任。

“你昨晚吓死我了知不知道？”萧忆情立马变脸，看见他习惯性地一缩脖子眼里露出讨饶的意味，更是气不打一处来，“要来路人这里比较急我都没来得及跟你说，你干嘛非得跟那倒霉玩意混一块儿，这一天天下来没毛病也折腾出毛病了。”

“那是睡眠质量不好……”

“真没印象？”萧忆情突然严肃起来。

哦漏迷茫地摇摇头。

年长一些的前辈从腰后抽出他的配枪，在空中虚虚做了个打开保险的手势，然后把枪口抵在了自己的太阳穴上。

“我昨晚把你房门锁撬了进来，就看到你这个样子。”见他愣在那儿，萧忆情叹了口气，揉了揉眉心，“说真的，你能不能正视一下自己？喜欢上一个人也不算什么怪异的事。”虽然对象确实有点奇怪，但那不重要，因为他们已经没有时间了。他默默在心里补充。

 

扑面而来的是一股昏暗的芬芳。KB的那个A5大小的线圈笔记本就放在哦漏的床头柜上，本子中间夹着一支艳红的玫瑰。

哦漏轻轻喘着气，感到有些晕眩。他刚刚一路跑回来，三步并作两步冲上楼，差点撞坏了邻居家养的鱼腥草。可是他的手并没有发抖，不知道是长年射击练出的稳定性还是知晓了尘埃落定后的放弃挣扎。他把本子翻开，发现这与其说是笔记本，不如说是涂鸦集。哦漏翻了几页，胸口又闷又疼。他差点又想跟医生打电话了。

一整本两百来页，全是速写，主角无一例外是他。画旁边多半潦草地记了一些东西。

“番茄炒蛋”、“焦虑”、“幻觉”、“少放盐”……

KB还挺会画的，神韵都到位，就是想象力丰富了点。

他怎么可能去看演唱会呢？他怎么可能站在阳光下笑得那么开心呢？

然后他翻到了夹着玫瑰的那一页。

整枝玫瑰都被仔细清洗过，哦漏拈起花枝，却看见茎的横切面还残留着红色。

仿佛这玫瑰还活着，里面流淌的是滚烫的血。

那页纸上只写了一句话。

「时间越临近，我就越感到幸福。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> “比如说，你下午四点钟来，那么从三点钟起，我就开始感到幸福。时间越临近，我就越感到幸福。”（《小王子》）


End file.
